100 Word Sucker Punch Drabbles
by LittleRachelBerry
Summary: Each one focuses on a character. I'm taking requests as well! Reviews are also quite nice.
1. Mother

(AN: I'm working on a few other stories, and this is something I wrote just as a little side project. Enjoy!)

Chapter 1: Babydoll.

He had to have killed her.

There was no other logical explanation. Her mother had never let on that she was sick, Baby hadn't noticed any change in her behavior, _nothing_. Paul had smiled at her funeral, and he was supposed to be the one who loved her. Baby had tried to tell her mother he was bad news and she didn't listen. She _never _listened.

She needed to avenge her mother's death, but she had no idea how. She knew her mom kept a gun in the drawer.

What she did next, she would regret for a long time.

(Well, there's the first one. I will have several for each character. I take requests as well!)


	2. Dress

She could still see it so clearly; the purple dress, with the bow around the waist and the delicate lace ruffles around the hem.

Rocket always hated that goddamn dress.

It was one of the reasons she ran away. Her mother was always making her wear shit like that. They lived in Kentucky before they moved up north. Sweet Pea and their parents wanted to stay the same. Rocket dared to be different.

So when the cops picked her up and took her to Lennox, she wasn't complaining.

She was finally free…until Rocket's new safe haven became yet another hell.


	3. Marilyn

(I particularly like this one)

Her name is—was—Marilyn.

She was an heiress.

It took her a while to open up to the other girls in the asylum, despite Rocket's friendliness. Maybe it was the fact that when Sweet Pea and Amber arrived, everyone paid attention to them and not to Marilyn.

They thought she was mute. Blue, who would never get a response from her, always said,

"God, you're stupid."

It hurt. She didn't like to show it, but it did hurt. So when she got her hands on that hair dye, she didn't think twice.

Nothing changed. They still called her Blondie.


	4. Revelation

She didn't know what to think when he showed up at her door that night.

She knew that he had been released from prison, on the counts that no evidence of his crimes had been found. She knew that was bull.

But here he was, begging for her to let him inside, that he had nowhere else to go.

It made her realize that she finally had the power over him, what she always wanted.

So why did she let him in? Vera wasn't sure.

All she knew was that even though she was locked, Blue still held the key.


	5. Distant

To render a part of the brain useless; that was the goal of the procedure.

But for Babydoll, something was different.

She was still aware of things, of everything. She recalled Blue being dragged out of the room, screaming curses.

She remembered Vera taking her back to her room. She told her to collect her things, that she would be going home.

Babydoll knew that her troubles would be far from over. Her stepfather would kill her. It made her wonder, did this do any good at all?

But as she thought back to Sweet Pea the answer became clear.


	6. Clouds

Amber loved looking at the clouds when she was little.

She enjoyed the fact that they could twist and bend themselves into any shape someone could desire. She would lie in the grass with her older brother for hours giggling at what they would turn into next.

When she was in a hot air balloon for the first time, she decided she would be a pilot.

She was put in Lennox and all she had to look at was a dark, gray ceiling. Where was the fun in that?

Baby gave them freedom. She and Blondie stared at the clouds.

(It was so hard to get this down to 100 words.)


	7. Gray

She used to see in color.

Beautiful colors, the ones that gave her life meaning. Then her sister ran away.

She left soon after and found Rocket, but things were different. She could see all the colors draining away.

All those men took them away from her. Blue took them away from her. Gorski tried desperately to help her get them back, but she always failed.

Then…Babydoll showed up.

Rocket, Blondie and Amber died. Everything became gray.

She wanted to die as well.

But now, as she sits on the bus, Sweet Pea's going.

Home.

Paradise.

Back to the colors.


	8. Eyes

(I forgot to mention that the last chapter was a prompt from Gabe Winter. And this one is for Xpress101, who wanted a look inside Blue's head. He's hard to write for so I hope I did it justice)

Blue Jones prided himself on being able to understand women.

He understood what pissed them off; he understood what to do, where to touch, how to drive them crazy.

The one thing he hated was the eyes. They were too complicated.

Like Vera. He always thought that her smoky green eyes were full of lust, but thinking back, they were probably full of hate.

And that damn Babydoll. He couldn't read her at all.

He did notice that the cops' eyes were shaming him for what he had done.

And as he sat in the jail cell, he felt regret.


End file.
